Life As We Know It A Harry Potter Rom-Com
by kmb007
Summary: After Harry called off their wedding, Ginny hoped that she would never see him again. She moved on, and was doing well in her career, when a sudden tragedy brought the two of them crashing together once again.
1. Life Before

**Challenge:** The Rom-Com Competition and Challenge found in the Fanfiction challenge forum.

 **Prompt:** _Life As We Know It:_ Two single adults become caregivers to an orphaned girl when their mutual best friends die in an accident.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters were created by the lovely J.K. Rowling, and the story plot is based off of a movie. The details of the story, however, are my own creation.

 **A/N:** I split this in to chapters, hoping that the read is easier and there is a clear transition of time.

* * *

Life has a funny way of changing without any warning. One minute you're in love, planning a wedding, and the next minute you are "too clingy," and "just not what I want in my life right now." Well, Ginny's life has been like that, at least. Ginny and Harry had been together since her fifth year at Hogwarts, and they had been engaged for only three short months when Harry called it off. At first, Ginny was livid. Why would he ask her to marry him if he wasn't committed? Why not just end it before that stage? She thought her life would be a fairy tale, but nothing is ever perfect.

After the initial shock and anger, she decided that it was what was best. She signed on to the Holyhead Harpies as Chaser and played for a few years, before retiring from Quidditch and starting a career as a Corespondent for the Daily Prophet, as well as opening a little bakery in Muggle London (accessible to both muggles and wizarding folk) with Hermione, as that was one of their shared ambitions. Hermione had gotten her Wizarding and Muggle Law Degree, so it was mainly Ginny's responsibility. Harry never came around, as part of an agreement with Ron, Ginny's brother. So Ginny never planned on seeing Harry again.

 _But then that changed._

* * *

Ginny had grown close to Neville at Hogwarts, ever since her third year when he asked her to the Yule Ball. They had had a blast and, over the years, they became great friends. Ginny also became close with Hannah Abbott, and was the one who had suggested the couple date. She served as Maid of Honor for Hannah years later. The only problem with being so close to them now was that Harry and Neville were great friends as well. So when Neville and Hannah had their first child, it was no surprise that Ginny ran into Harry at the hospital. They made polite conversation, not wanting to ruin the happy day, but tried avoiding each other as much as was possible. Neville, sensing the quiet hostility, chuckled and told the duo that they'd better get over it, that they were the baby's Godparents, and that they would be seeing a lot of each other now that little Alice Pomona was in their lives.

 _Boy, was that an understatement._

Alice Pomona was born in February, so Ginny and Harry saw each other every holiday after that. They went to the Longbottom's for dinner every third Sunday of the month and celebrated Alice's first birthday at the Leaky Cauldron, since Hannah had just inherited the pub from her uncle, Tom. Ginny and Harry finally accepted the fact that things weren't going to change, and that they should put their past behind them in order to be the loving Godparents Alice deserved.

 _But then things changed, again._

* * *

The Daily Prophet office was buzzing when Ginny got to work, but everyone went quiet as she walked to her desk. _What in the world is going on?_ She thought to herself. It was a rare occasion for the Prophet headquarters to go this still. It gave her an uneasy feeling. Ginny arrived at her desk, and made her way to sit down, when an intern approached her.

"We weren't expecting you in today, Miss Weasley," the girl said, not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"It is Thursday, why wouldn't I be here? I have a deadline to maintain, as do you, Naomi." Ginny began shuffling through the memos on her desk, looking for the Commentator's notes from last night's Puddlemere United vs. Chudley Cannons match.

"Well -uh- we figured you'd be at the Leaky Cauldron with everyone else..." Naomi trailed off. Ginny was getting irritated. _Why is she skirting around what's going on?_

"Why would I be there? I'm sure Hannah has it covered, she just hired some new people. I have two jobs, I don't need a third."

"Miss Weasley, there was a...terrible accident..." Naomi began, but was cut off by a sudden swarm of owls, followed by a disheveled looking...

"Harry? What is going on?" Ginny asked her former fiance, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. His eyes were glossy, as if he had been crying. Naomi had mentioned an accident, but who? Ginny's heart began to race, but she pushed the horrifying thoughts out of her head.

"You are a hard woman to get a hold of. These owls must have missed you by mere minutes. Ginny, they're gone... Neville and Hannah... Dead."

 _Ginny's vision went black, and she passed out._


	2. The Accident and the Aftermath

When she woke, Ginny saw that she was in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. _Harry must have held me while in the fireplace._ The thought of once again being in her ex-lover's arms brought heat to her face. Ginny shook her head, trying to get rid of the images that came flooding in. Those thoughts were replaced with the reminder of why she was there. _Neville... Hannah..._ It seemed like a dream-no, a nightmare- that she hoped she would wake up from. The entrance of Harry proved that wrong.

"Good, you've come to. Let's head downstairs, everyone is waiting," Harry said, not meeting Ginny's eyes, and he left the room. Ginny walked to the sink and washed her face, trying to wake herself up. She glanced in the mirror and grimaced at her reflection. Ginny's face was pale, more so than was usual, and her eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying without even noticing. After a long sigh, she left the room and headed downstairs.

There were at least fifty people packed into the tiny pub, and none of them were customers. Ginny made her way over to Neville's Gran, who was shaking with silent sobs.

"I never imagined outliving my grandson. My son and his wife are more or less gone, and now my grandson and his wife are truly gone. I don't understand this cruel world. Tell me how it's fair for two young, new parents to perish, and for and old bat of a woman to be left behind?" Ginny gave Mrs. Longbottom a hug, letting the old woman sob onto her shoulder. Ginny agreed that this wasn't fair, but she couldn't get the words out.

After ten minutes of consoling the woman, Ginny was finally able to move about the room. She went over to her brother, Ron, and Hermione, who were in the midst of trying to sooth a whining Alice. _What is going to happen to this precious child? Poor thing won't even remember her parents._ Ginny held out her arms, and Hermione handed the little girl to her. In almost an instance, Alice stopped whining, and gave Ginny a gummy smile. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, but Ginny didn't care to know what it meant. She only had eyes for the baby.

"Gin-" Hermione began, but was cutoff by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone looked around and saw Headmistress McGonagall standing on the little stage that was usually where Wizarding Bands played.

"As you all know, we have lost two very special people today: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, both of who perished in a tragic accident, the details of which are still unclear. They leave behind family, friends, but most importantly, and the most tragic of all, a daughter. It is all of our duty now to ensure that this little girl does not forget who her parents were. Let's have a moment of silence to reflect on our memories of these young adults, who were taken way too soon."

The moment of silence lasted nearly half an hour. No one wanted to be the first to break it, so they all stood or sat, not saying a word. It was finally interrupted by baby Alice, who let out a wail, startling most of the crowd. Everyone's eyes turned to Ginny, who was still holding the little girl. Ginny tried to soothe Alice with a gentle rocking motion, but she assumed that the child must be hungry, so she left the Leaky Cauldron's pub, and headed up to Neville and Hannah's apartment.

* * *

A week had passed since the meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, and only a few days since Neville and Hannah's funeral services. Ginny had kept herself busy with the bakery and her correspondence with The Daily Prophet, but her mind was constantly on Alice. Hermione had taken temporary custody of the baby until Neville and Hannah's Last Will and Testament could be gone through. Ginny knew that Alice was safe with Hermione and Ron, but she still was concerned. Hermione was always busy, what with having both muggle and wizarding clients. As it was, she already spent only two hours a week at the bakery, leaving the brunt of the duties up to Ginny. Ginny's brother was also busy with his Auror training, so Ginny had no idea how they were taking care of the baby. Just then, an owl flew through her open window and dropped a letter on her dresser, then took flight once again.

 _Ginny-_

 _Can you please come to my office as soon as you are able to? I urgently need to meet with you, concerning the Longbottom's final wishes._

 _No need to send a return owl, just floo or apparate over,_

 _Hermione J. Granger-Weasley, Lawyer_

Ginny chuckled at Hermione's letter. She sure was professional, even when it came to friends and family. Ginny shut her window and apparated into Hermione's office, where the bushy haired woman was pacing around.

"Oh good, you're here. Now, I just want to give you a warning, as my other owl should be arriving shortly. Ginny, Neville and Hannah came to me ages ago and had me secure their final wishes. It was after the falling out, so I tried to get them to change their minds, but they were adamant that this is what they wanted for Alice, if they were both to perish." Hermione continued her pacing, every minute or so checking the big clock that hung behind her desk.

"Hermione, calm down. I am sure whatever it is, it'll be alright. They were some of my best friends, so I will do whatever they want me to do," Ginny said, placing a hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione stilled for a moment, gazing at the red-haired woman.

"Well, about that... It's not just what they want YOU to do. It's also to do with-" Hermione was cutoff with a sudden POP! As Harry apparated into the room. Ginny's eyes moved between Hermione and Harry, unsure of what was going on. Slowly, eyes focused on Hermione, she took a seat. Harry followed after her and sat to her left.

"'Mione, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's why I have asked you both here today. I've gone over Neville and Hannah's Last Will and Testament. Mostly everything has been left to Alice, of course, including the Leaky Cauldron and..." Hermione was cut off by an outburst of laughter from Harry.

"They've left a baby a pub? That's crazy," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure they didn't expect to die this young. They probably assumed that they'd be leaving the Leaky Cauldron to their adult child. Maybe even children." Ginny's words halted Harry's laughter. His face turned red and he muttered to himself something that sounded like ' _Well when you put it THAT way..."_

"Exactly, Ginny. They never expected to die young, with a small child, but they did make sure that the custody of their daughter was determined in case something like this happened. They chose you to take custody of their daughter, Alice Pomona Longbottom." Hermione watched as Ginny's mouth dropped.

"M-me? They've made me guardian?" Ginny's eyes were as wide as saucers. Sure, she has been around a ton of children and had babysat Alice often enough, but to raise her?

"Not exactly... Their last wishes were that the two of you, Ginny and Harry, would raise Alice. Together. They were adamant that it had to be both of you." Hermione trailed off, seeing that her two

friends were reacting exactly as she thought- and feared- they would act.

"BOTH OF US? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE THEY THINKING?!" Harry yelled, causing both women to wince. He stood and began pacing the room.

"Honestly, I wondered the same thing. I agreed with them when they first stated Ginny as guardian, but then they added you and I think that was the first time in my law career where I insulted my clients. I asked if they were nuts, and tried talking them out of it. Not against you Harry, so don't look at me like that. It was the thought of you two having to do this together that made me cringe. You haven't really been pleasant to one another for a while now...But you guys are Alice's Godparents, so I suggest you put your past behind you, and step up." Hermione folded her arms, looking at the two of them.

"If that's what Neville and Hannah wanted, I am willing to do it. It may not be the ideal situation, but we need to be there for Alice," Ginny said, making up her mind. She watched Harry, whose pacing started to slow, and then come to a stop. He stared back at Ginny, then nodded, confirming what she said.

The next day, Ginny and Harry decided that it would be best to move into the apartment that was attached to the Leaky Cauldron. They didn't want to uproot Alice from the home that she knew, since her life was already changing drastically.


	3. Two Weeks Later

"GIII-NNNN-YYY!" Harry wailed from Alice's room. He was supposed to be changing the baby, but Ginny could only imagine what trouble he had gotten into. Hoping that Alice hadn't gotten hurt, Ginny ran into the room. She saw the baby on the changing table and Harry close by, doubled over and gagging.

"You have to do it, Gin, I can't," He said between gags. Ginny bust out laughing.

"The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. Defeated Voldemort, but brought down by a dirty nappy." Ginny's eyes were watering with tears of laughter.

"I would face Voldemort again rather than deal with THAT!" Harry groaned. "How does something that small create something that foul?"

"Just go finish making her bottle, I will do this. But I have a wedding that I have to bake for tomorrow and a Quidditch match to report for in a bit, so you'd better get used to this, as I won't always be around." Ginny shooed Harry away, and tended to the girl. Five minutes later, Harry re-entered the room, and gave Alice her bottle.

"Wait, so is Hermione watching Alice then?" He asked.

"No...You and I talked about this on Monday. You agreed that you would stay here with Alice so that I could go do that. I've been away from work for two weeks, and I cannot miss these events." Ginny picked up Alice and walked with her into the living room. Harry followed Ginny, and waited for her to sit Alice in her swing.

"I can't tonight. I must not have heard you properly. I, er, have a prior commitment." Harry trailed off, not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to cancel or work it out somehow. I am leaving right now," Ginny said, and disapparated before Harry could stop her.

* * *

The game lasted longer than Ginny had hoped. She felt bad for leaving Harry alone with Alice for so long, so she decided to pick up a few butterbeers to make up for it. She also stopped by the bakery to grab the treacle tart she had made for him earlier, and then disapparated home. She chose to apparate to the front door, so that the popping sound wouldn't wake Alice up. She quietly opened the door, walked inside, and shut the door again. The lights were off, which she expected, but what she hadn't expected to see were the lit candles hovering around the ceiling.

 _Or the girl Harry was snogging on the couch._

Ginny dropped the tart box, the sound causing Harry and the girl to jump up and Alice to start crying, simultaneously. Ginny rushed past the duo, not looking to even see who the girl was, and into Alice's room. She picked up the girl and began rocking her back to sleep. Ginny stayed in the room, long after Alice had fallen back to sleep. She had no idea why seeing Harry entangled with that girl had caused such a reaction. _I'm totally over him, so I know it wasn't jealousy. At least I think it wasn't..._

After what seemed like hours, Ginny finally exited the nursery. The candles had disappeared and so had the girl, to Ginny's immense relief. Harry was by the front door, wiping up the spilled tart. He looked up as she walked into the room, and smiled.

"Thanks for the tart, it smelled good," He said, trying to get a smiled out of Ginny. It didn't work, but caused her to flush, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Was she the prior commitment you were referring to earlier? Ginny asked, causing Harry to give a sheepish grin. Ginny was not amused.

"I felt bad for staying out late, doing my JOBS, and I come home and you're snogging someone! I wasn't even able to concentrate on the match because I felt guilty for making you cancel your plans. What did she say when she showed up and you had a baby?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Harry to answer.

"She thought Alice was cute. She offered to get her ready for bed, and Alice seemed to adore her." As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, he knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"Well I'm glad that this girl enjoyed playing house with you guys, but I think that it is completely wrong to bring her around Alice. It'll confuse the baby, because if I've heard right over the years, you don't stick to one woman." It was brutal for Ginny to say, but it was the truth. Harry's face grew red with anger, but he decided not to retaliate.

"It won't happen again." Was all that he said before heading to his room. The door slammed behind him, causing Alice to wail. Ginny sighed angrily, and went to tend to the girl.

* * *

Morning came too quickly, in Ginny's opinion. It had taken her over an hour to get Alice back to sleep the second time. She had fed and changed the baby, and even after that, Alice wouldn't quiet down. Ginny finally got her to drift off to sleep in her swing in the living room, which meant that Ginny had to sleep on the couch.

Harry and Ginny had silently agreed not to mention the previous night, which was easy enough to do when they hadn't spoken a word to each other all morning. Ginny was cleaning up the remains of breakfast while Harry was in the living room with Alice.

"Ginny, get in here!" Harry suddenly hollered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just deal with the nappy, Harry! I am a little busy in here."

"No, it's not that. It's Alice, she's trying to walk!" Ginny dropped the plates into the sink and hurried into the living room. Sure enough, Alice had pulled herself up using the couch, and was standing with only one hand still on it, teetering on her little feet. They had been attempting to teach Alice to walk for a week now, ever since the girl first started pulling herself up.

"Come here, Alice! Come to Gin-Gin!" Ginny sat on the floor, a foot or so in front of Alice. The girl grinned, her three little teeth glinting in the sunlight, and let go. It was a little wobbly, but Alice slowly tottered towards Ginny. A few steps later, the girl threw herself into Ginny's arms.

"Yes, you did it! Such a good, big girl!" Ginny cooed, hugging Alice. She stood, still holding Alice, and then bent so that the girl could put her feet back on the ground. Harry crouched a little bit away from the two, and opened his arms wide. Alice gave another grin, and made her way over to Harry. Harry scooped the girl up, and pulled Ginny into a hug as well.

"We did it, Ginny. We taught her something!" Ginny had tensed up when Harry had pulled her towards him, but relaxed at his words.

"So we did." Ginny hoped that this was a turning point in their co-parenting attempts, but decided not to hold her breath.


	4. 6 Months After That

Things between Ginny and Harry had calmed, and they settled into a routine. Harry took care of Alice in the mornings, so that Ginny could get to the bakery early and start baking, then Harry would drop Alice off around mid day and head in to the Ministry, where he worked as an Auror. Ginny began doing her correspondence work from home, so she only needed to attend Quidditch matches, which were every other Saturday. Hermione watched Alice on those days, as Ginny was able to bring Harry and Ron to week, however, Harry had to be at the Ministry early for mandatory training, so it was up to Ginny to take Alice to her 18 month appointment. And it was there that she met Alice's Healer.

 _Well, re-met, that is._

Ginny had no idea that her ex boyfriend, Dean Thomas, had become a Healer at St. Mungo's, so it was a surprise to her when he walked into the little room. He was just as surprised, when he saw Ginny.

"I had wondered who would be taking care of little Alice, now that Neville and Hannah are gone. I'm glad to see that it is you, as I don't think Neville's gran would be up to the task." Dean gave Ginny a wide smile, and began his exam. A process that normally took fifteen minutes, the exam took nearly forty five minutes, due to Ginny and Dean's prolonged conversations. Ginny told Dean about her work life after retiring from Quidditch, and Dean shared with her the reasons why he decided to become a Healer, and why he specialized in child care. At the end of the exam, Ginny left, a smile on her face and a date for that night.

 _Harry was going to flip._

He actually took it a lot better than Ginny had imagined he would. He shared Ginny's surprise with Dean's occupation, and said that Ginny 'Deserved a night on the town,' whatever that meant. Harry insisted that he would watch Alice, for Ginny had suggested asking Hermione.

"Nonsense. I don't have any plans for tonight, so there's no reason why I can't take care of Alice," Harry said, taking the girl from Ginny's arms. He sat her in her highchair and began preparing dinner, something else that surprised Ginny. She decided it best not to keep asking him if he was sure it was okay, in case Harry suddenly changed his mind. Instead, Ginny went into her bedroom and got ready for her date.

An hour later, she exited the room, having decided on a beautiful sun dress. She hoped that Dean wasn't planning on taking her anywhere too fancy, as this was the most elegant dress she owned and didn't think that it would fit in at any posh establishment. There was a knock at the door, and Ginny heard Harry open it.

"Good to see you, Harry! It's been so long. I hear you're up for a promotion to Head Auror! Seamus told me- his wife works at the Ministry." Ginny came around the corner and saw Dean reach out to shake Harry's hand. Harry obliged, taking the darker hand into his own. Dean's eyes gazed over Harry's shoulder and locked onto Ginny's eyes.

"Wow, Ginny, you look amazing," He said, walking past Harry. Ginny saw Harry's head turn slightly, and she knew that he was covertly trying to see her. He said a quick goodbye and went into the kitchen.

"Shall we get going?" Ginny asked, wanting to leave before Harry could come back in. Dean nodded, and offered Ginny his arm. She took it, and the pair disapparated.

The date went marvelously. Ginny and Dean caught up with what one another had been up to since Hogwarts. They had seen each other briefly at Seamus and Parvati's wedding two years ago, but didn't have time to talk, and Dean had to miss Neville and Hannah's funerals due to an emergency surgery one of his patients talked for nearly three hours, when Ginny finally checked the time.

"Wow, it's after 10pm! I should probably get going, I have to be up early with Alice," Ginny said, pushing back her chair. The two stood, and walked out of the restaurant, having paid an hour earlier. They walked for a few minutes until Dean stopped and placed a hand on Ginny's arm to get her to stop as well.

"I had a wonderful time, Ginny. Would you want to get together again, perhaps on Saturday?"

"I have to attend a Quidditch match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Montrose Magpies, but you should come with me! If you want to, I mean." Ginny hoped that she didn't seem too overly excited, not wanting to scare him off.

"Sounds great," Dean said, and then leaned in and gave her a kiss. The kiss lasted only a moment, before Dean pulled away and turned on the spot. Ginny was unsure of what she was feeling. The kiss was okay, but she didn't see fireworks, like she had hoped. She, too, disapparated. Upon entering the house, she saw that Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, with Alice in his arms. The baby girl was awake, and greeted Ginny with a smile. Ginny carefully took Alice out of Harry's arms, careful not to wake him, and put the girl to bed. Ginny fell asleep a short time later, imaging how Saturday would go and hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't mind missing a match.

 _She ended up seeing Dean a lot sooner than Saturday_.

* * *

Ginny had been dreaming about a time during her third year at Hogwarts, when Harry was a Triwizard champion and he had opened the golden egg in the Common Room. The room had filled with a horrible wailing sound, and Harry hurried to shut it.

Only, the wailing didn't stop.

Ginny woke with a start, and jumped out of bed when she realized that the wailing was coming from Alice's room. She hurried to the little girl, and picked her up. It startled Ginny to feel how warm Alice was. The girl was covered in sweat, but her teeth were chattering as if she were cold. Ginny rushed to wake Harry.

"Something's wrong with Alice! We need to take her to St. Mungo's. I'm going to change her into dry clothes, can you please send an owl or patronus message to Dean?" Harry bolted up and obliged. Less than five minutes later, the two met back in the living room, Alice in tow, and used the fireplace to Floo themselves to St. Mungo's.

Dean met them there and took them straight into an examination room. He began his examination, muttering to himself as he went along. Ten minutes later, he told Ginny and Harry that he had to take Alice to perform a more extensive test, and that the two of them had to wait there. As soon as Dean left the room with Alice, Ginny jumped to her feet and began pacing. Harry's eyes followed her back and forth and back and forth.

"Harry, what if she's really sick? What if it's something that there is no cure for? What if-" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to for Harry to know what she was thinking. He stood and walked over to Ginny, taking the girl into his arms.

"She will be okay, Ginny. We have to believe that she will. It's probably just a flu bug or something similar. Dean will give her some medicine, and we will all go home," Harry said, running his hand up and down Ginny's back to soothe her. The door opened, and Dean walked back in.

"Alice has a mild ear infection. I've given her a dose of antibiotics and she is asleep now. You guys can take her home, just make sure she gets her antibiotics and ear drops every four hours." Dean gave a small smile, but did not linger in the room.

"See, I was right, she's going to be okay. Now, let's get our girl and head home." It was most likely Harry's use of the term 'our girl' that did it, or maybe the relief of the whole situation, but at that moment Ginny raised up on tip toes and gently kissed Harry's lips.

 _Fireworks._


	5. Alice's 3rd Birthday

_Everything was perfect._ Ginny never thought that she would utter that word in this predicament, but there was no better way to describe the past year and a half with Harry and Alice. Their lives had transformed so much that if someone had told Ginny two years ago that this was where she'd end up, she would have laughed in their face and asked if they were subject to a bad memory jinx.

Today, Alice Pomona turned 3. All of their family and friends had come to the Leaky Cauldron, which had been transformed into a three year old girl's paradise. Ginny had catered the party herself, wanting to make sure that everything remained perfect. After a chorus of Happy Birthday and the cake was devoured, Alice insisted that it was present time.

Twenty minutes later, Alice was surrounded by a storm of wrapping paper. Hermione sidled up to where Ginny and Harry were standing, and silently handed them a sealed manila envelope. When they made no motion towards opening the envelope, gave them a nudge.

"I know that it is Alice's birthday, but this is a gift for you guys. Well, a gift for her as well, but she's too young to understand at this age," she said, smiling as they ripped open the envelope. Ginny let out a little shriek, and hugged Hermione, then turned and hugged Harry. The two of them turned, Harry behind Ginny, and watched as their newly adopted daughter played with her gifts. A single, happy tear rolled down Ginny's cheek as she felt her husband's hand run over the bump that was their unborn son.

Life has a funny way of changing. One minute you're at each others throats, swearing to never see each other again, and the next minute the both of you are raising your best friends' daughter as your own. The wedding that was supposed to happen years ago finally took place, and now they were getting ready to bring their own child into the world. Ginny was happily able to say that everything was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N 2.0:  
** I hope that you all enjoyed this story, as I had a great time writing it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
